I Don't Know How To Be Without You
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Não sei como seria sem ti. Acho que explica melhor do que estar a escrever um sumário.


**Olá a todos, só quero avisar que tenho tido uns problemas com fanfiction, e é por isso que não consigo postar nada, é que tenho um monte de capítulos já feitos e prontos a serem partilhados. Beijos até a próxima.**

A vida é feita de mudanças, desde pequenas mudanças imperceptíveis a mudanças radicais que mudam o mundo seguro de qualquer pessoa. Na vida de uma pessoa normal, mudanças radicais acontecem umas três vezes, cinco no máximo.

Nesta história, houve várias mudanças radicais para os protagonistas, desde receber uma carta de um mundo desconhecido e ficar a saber que se pertence aquele mundo, ou descobrir que devido aos erros do nosso pai temos de servir um homem cruel para poder salvar a vida e honra da família, e a mudança mais importante aconteceu quando essas duas pessoas que tudo opõem se encontraram numa noite de inverno numa casa de banho e apaixonaram-se.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy odiavam-se desde o primeiro dia, até aqui não há surpresas, sendo que a primeira pertencia a equipa dos Gryffindors e o ultimo aos Slytherins, o ódio entre os dois só aumentou a partir daquele momento. Quando ela se tornou amiga do Harry Potter e do Ronald Weasley esse odiou passou a ser focado nela em vez do seu estatuto como membro da equipa dos Leões, o ódio que o Draco sentia por Hermione aumentou ainda mais quando descobriu que ela era nascida de muggles.

Esse ódio só foi aumentando ao longo dos anos, até a noite no final do quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando o trio Maravilha mais três outros colegas foram trazidos para a enfermaria de Hogwarts por Aurors.

Apesar de ter demonstrado ao longo desses anos todos os seus sentimentos por Hermione Granger, Draco não conseguiu evitar ter medo pela morena quando a viu deitada na maca, ela estava tão pálida, com os seus olhos fechados, nunca desejo tanto poder ver aqueles olhos castanhos a brilharem como naquele momento, parecia morta. Quando Pansy Parkinson comentou em voz alta que "A Sangue-de-lama parecia morta", em vez de querer dar pulos de alegria, Draco Malfoy queria cortar as cordas vocais da Pansy por estar a rir numa altura dessas.

Mais tarde, quando recebeu o Profeta, havia um artigo sobre o que se tinha passado no ministério, explicando o estado daqueles seis alunos. O seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, tinha sido responsável desse ataque, o homem que o Draco via como o seu ídolo tinha quase morto seis dos seus colegas de escola. Quando voltou a casa, e que o Senhor das Trevas o marcou, a raiva pelo homem que o tinha educado e mostrado o que amor era aumentava a cada dia.

Na noite antes das férias de Natal, professor Snape tinha voltado a tentar arrancar-lhe informações, Draco já não suportava essa pressão, ele não sabia o que fazer, tinha de completar a tarefa que lhe tinha sido entregue, e ao mesmo tempo por em risco a vida dos seus colegas, apesar de ele ter sempre um comentário maldoso, Draco não queria que alguém morresse por causa dele.

Não havia nada a fazer, ele tinha de seguir em frente, fazer o que lhe tinham pedido, e ter esperanças que o Senhor das Trevas nunca mais dê importância a família dele, deixando-os aos três em paz. Draco estava a ir para a casa de banho do segundo andar, ele precisava da tranquilidade daquele sítio de modo a pensar o que fazer a seguir.

Infelizmente, a casa de banho não estava fazia, Hermione Granger encontrava-se na casa de banho, de varinha na mão, o seu vestido de gala estava molhado colado ao corpo, que lhe realçava todas as suas curvas. Ela estava a destruir toda a casa de banho para voltar a arranjar tudo, para mais uma vez destruir tudo.

Draco apreciou ver aquilo, afinal ela estava-lhe a dar uma ideia como deslocar a sua frustração, sem ninguém reparar.

- Problemas? – Perguntou com o seu tom de voz que ele guardava especificamente para o Trio Maravilha.

- Não, impressão tua. – Respondeu sarcasticamente a Gryffindor, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele. – Vais ficar ao pé da porta ou juntaste a mim?

Draco Malfoy ficou a olhar para aquela feiticeira com novos olhos, podia ver-se que ela estava cansada, e que não queria discussões, só queria aliviar a tensão. Sem trocarem uma única palavra, Draco e Hermione ficaram de costas um para o outro destruindo toda a casa de banho, para voltar a construi-la.

- Como é que te livraste da Murta? – Perguntou o Draco. Deduziu que a Gryffindor tivesse usado um feitiço de insolação, para evitar serem ouvidos fora das paredes da casa de banho.

- Disse-lhe que o Harry ia tomar banho na sala de banho dos prefeitos.

Hermione arranjou todos os estragos que tinha provocado na casa de banho, e foi sentar-se contra uma parede, Draco juntou-se a ela pouco depois. Hermione apontou a varinha para o Draco, este perdeu o sorriso, que não sabia que tinha, e podia ler-se resignação nos seus olhos cinzentos. Era bom de mais para não se atacarem como crianças por mais de meia hora.

Sem murmurar uma palavra, Hermione agitou a sua varinha ao longo do corpo do loiro.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Draco ao perceber que a feiticeira tinha apenas secado a sua roupa.

- Afinal não queremos que morras de pneumonia. – Respondeu a Hermione com um sorriso.

Ficaram mais uns momentos em silêncio, era agradável estar com alguém sem ter a necessidade de preencher os espaços com conversas desnecessárias. Hermione quebrou esse momento declarando que estava na hora, e que o melhor seria ela voltar para a torre. Draco levantou-se logo de imediato, ofereceu a sua mão para a ajudar a levantar-se. A pele dela era macia sob a dele, ao contrário das mãos da Pansy, as unhas de Hermione Granger que se encontravam perfeitamente cortadas, não o arranhavam. Draco sentiu a sua pele a aquecer na zona que a pele dele entrava em contacto com a pele dela, Draco sentiu o seu corpo a tremer com a proximidade deles. O toque da pele dela era reconfortante e extremamente agradável.

Sem hesitar, Draco envolveu Hermione nos seus braços e capturou os seus lábios carnudos com os dele. o beijo era incrível, nunca tinha experienciado algo do género, e não havia maneira de descrever a sensação que aquele beijo lhe provocava, era mais do que desejo, era mais de ele pudesse esperar.

- Não é correcto – murmurou a Hermione quando se separaram.

Aquelas palavras entraram no cérebro do Draco, e acordaram-no. Hermione não tinha gostado de ser beijada por ele, ela não queria estar nos braços dele, o que ele tinha sentido por ela no momento em que se tinham beijado era apenas num sentido, ela não tinha sentido nada.

- Que se lixe – murmurou a Hermione, puxando a cabeça do Draco para a dela.

O mundo do Draco voltou a explodir ao sentir os lábios dela, a saborear aquela rapariga. Ela não se comparava com ninguém, não havia ninguém como ela, e Draco apercebeu-se rapidamente que ele não queria ninguém para além dela. Esta revelação foi alcançada no dia em que Ron Weasely voltou a falar com a sua Hermione.

Desde aquela noite de Dezembro, Hermione e Draco roubavam beijos, abraços, um simples toque com as mãos, trocavam palavras cada vez que podiam, ou que alguém não via.

- Não gosto do Weasley. – Informou o Draco quando estavam na Torre de Astronomia numa noite em Maio.

Hermione marcou a página do livro que estava a ler, posou-o no chão ao lado dela, e aconchegou-se mais contra o peito do Draco, apertando ainda mais os braços dele contra ela, este posou-o a sua cabeça em cima da dela.

- Nada de novo. E não tens de gostar dele. – Respondeu-lhe a Hermione.

- Isso não implica que ele tenha de andar sempre com as suas mãos nojentas perto de ti. Afinal és minha amei-te primeiro. – Retorqui o loiro, que nem se tinha apercebido o que tinha dito.

- Amo-te. – Disse-lhe a Hermione, virando a cara para a dele.

- Amo-te – respondeu sem hesitação.

Era a primeira vez que trocavam essas palavras, nunca pensou que umas simples palavras como essas podiam encher o coração de alguém com tanta felicidade.

Dia depois, Draco explicou qual era sua missão, o que o Voldemort lhe tinha pedido para fazer.

- Tens de perceber, tenho de proteger a minha vida e a dos meus pais, no momento era a minha única escolha, a minha mãe já estava tão fraca.

Hermione estava a chorar no final do discurso dele.

- Eu não quero que tenhas piedade de mim – disse o Draco ao ver as lágrimas da Hermione.

- Não é piedade. É tristeza. – Respondeu-lhe a Hermione. – Estou triste, devido as escolhas do teu pai ficaste sem escolhas, devido a essas escolhas vais fazer uma coisa que te vai roer para o resto da tua vida, e o pior é que te percebo. Se tivesse sido a vida dos meus pais, ou do Harry ou dos Weasley, ou tu, eu daria a minha vida por vocês.

As palavras de Hermione aliviaram tanto o Draco, ela percebia as escolhas dele, ela percebe. Abraçou-a e beijou-a, nunca cansado da sensação que o invadia cada vez que ela estava perto dele, do amor que sentia por ela.

- Eu amo-te, e percebo mas… - essa simples palavra conseguiu quebrar o coração dele – mas não posso ficar contigo, não posso estar contigo quando tu lutas contra tudo o que acredito, não pode resultar.

- Só tu me podes salvar.

Estas foram as últimas palavras trocadas até a noite da Batalha Final, voltaram-se a ver naquela fatídica noite durante as férias da pascoa na mansão dele, onde Hermione foi torturada pela Bellatrix, e senão tivesse sido Narcissa Malfoy, que sabia da união entre os dois, a segurar no filho, teria havido mortes, só não aquelas que se podia esperar. Limitou-se a deixar o Harry Potter a roubar as varinhas.

Quando Draco ouviu o murmúrio pela escola que Harry Potter se encontrava na escola, este soube de imediato que Hermione também deveria ter voltado para Hogwarts. A primeira coisa que Draco fez foi procura-la, depois de adormecer, e fechar os dois brutamontes que o seguem para todo o lado numa sala de aulas vazia, Draco foi procura-la.

Abraçou-a assim que a encontrou, durante uns momentos pensou que ela não estava tão feliz como ele por estarem de novo juntos, mas assim que sentiu os seus braços a volta dele, qualquer dúvida evaporou, deixando lugar apenas a felicidade de estar com ela.

- Eu sei o que fizeste, afinal és melhor em duelos que o Harry.

- Amo-te. – Disse-lhe o Draco que estava feliz por finalmente voltar a usar aquela palavra para a sua feiticeira preferida.

- Amo-te.

Estavam abraçados, quando ouviram a voz cruel do Voldemort a anunciar que Harry Potter tinha sido morto, Hermione apressou-se a sair para os campos do castelo assim como muitos outros feiticeiros que estavam a lutar em favor da Ordem de Fénix.

Hermione não iria chorar, agora não iria servir de nada, a única coisa que eles poderiam fazer agora era lutar, lutar pelo que eles acreditavam, lutar em honra dos amigos perdidos, fim estava próximo, Neville tinha decapitado Nagini, o fim desta guerra estava próximo.

Hermione Granger era a mulher mais bonita naquele momento, a sua expressão séria, a maneira como o seu corpo se movimentava para desviar maldições, tornavam-na ainda mais bonita. Para Draco, Hermione era sua, e ele tinha de a proteger.

Dirigiu-se para ela sem qualquer hesitação, evitando maldições que pudessem vir na direcção dele. Alcançado o seu destino, sem uma única troca de palavras Draco começou a lançar feitiços ou a repelir.

Como naquela noite de Dezembro na casa de banho da Murta, Hermione não precisou de olhar por cima do seu ombro para saber que é estava de atrás dela, como aquela noite, Draco e Hermione de costas um para o outro destruíram todos os Devoradores da Morte que ousassem ataca-los.

A atmosfera no Salão Nobre mudou, os Devoradores da Morte já não estavam a lutar com a mesma ferocidade que antes, a Ordem de Fénix estava a festejar, Draco e Hermione olharam a volta deles, e puderam perceber que Harry Potter estava vivo, e que o Lord Voldemort tinha sido morto.

O alívio por terem triunfado era tanto que Hermione e Draco beijaram-se, transmitindo naquele beijo todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando se separaram, ficaram a sorrir um para o outro, um sorriso de pura felicidade, o sorriso era uma promessa de um futuro, de um futuro junto. Finalmente podiam estar juntos.

Deram uma vista de olhos as pessoas que os rodeavam, a maior parte estava a chorar ou de felicidade ou de tristeza devido a perda de um ente querido. Só havia quatro pessoas a olharem para eles, Narcissa Malfoy que limpava as lágrimas na camisa do marido, Lucius Malfoy que abraçava a mulher e que estava feliz por ver que a sua família estava bem, mas não tão feliz por ver a nova extensão da família agarrada ao seu filho. Harry Potter, que só queria ver o Draco a sofrer sob as mãos de Hermione. E Ron, que queria tentar perceber como é que o Draco tinha conseguido ter a Hermione e ele não.

O casal separou-se, sem antes trocar mais uns beijos. Hermione foi logo envolta num abraço pelos amigos, assim que ficou confirmado que estava tudo bem com ela, Hermione só queria voltar para o conforto dos braços do Draco.

Desviou-se do grupo, e encontrou facilmente os três loiros, Draco estava a olhar para ela, e sorriu assim que viu que ela o tinha encontrado, a Narcissa Malfoy sorria para a Hermione, convidando-a a juntar-se a eles.

Hermione começou a andar em direcção aos Malfoy, desviando-se dos Aurors que prendiam os Devoradores da Morte ainda vivos. Hermione focou o seu olhar no Draco, querendo apreciar o máximo possível as feições angulares e perfeitas do seu amado.

Quando estava quase a alcançá-los, a expressão do Draco modificou-se completamente, passou de felicidade para terror, instantes depois, Hermione sentiu uma maldição a atingi-la.

Draco viu o corpo dela a cair para os seus braços, ele não tinha chegado a tempo, o McNair tinha atingindo a sua Hermione com a maldição preferida do Severus, Sectumsempra, e Draco não sabia como arranjar isso. O seu pai tentou mas já não havia nada a fazer, McNair ao contrário do Potter sabia usar esta maldição para matar.

Agora todos os Weasley e amigos de Hermione estavam a rodear o Draco, que segurava o corpo dela com todas as suas forças, tentando juntar os corpos dela na esperança de o coração deles voltara a unificar-se, assim o coração dele iria bater pelos dois. Mas esta solução não estava a funcionar, o coração dele continuava a bater apenas para ele.

Alguns Aurors aproximaram-se deles, explicando que iriam levar o corpo da Hermione para ser mais tarde enterrado, Draco não estava pronto para esta despedida, ainda momentos antes tinham um futuro juntos, ela iria ser a próxima senhora da Mansão Malfoy, eles ainda tinham tanto para viver.

A dor que esses pensamentos, imagens de um futuro que nunca iria acontecer eram demais para Draco, especialmente quando queriam afastá-la dele ainda mais. Draco Malfoy prometeu que a protegeria até ao fim, e é isso que ele vai fazer.

Sem hesitação, começou a amaldiçoar todas as pessoas a volta dele, a mãe do Draco foi a primeira a perceber o que ele estava a fazer, mas era tarde demais, Draco já tinha encontrado o seu alvo, Harry Potter tinha um escudo de protecção a protege-lo, Draco lançou um feitiço em direcção ao escudo, o feitiço verde fez ricochete batendo em cheio no peito do Draco, o corpo dele caiu sobre o corpo da amada, protegendo-a até ao último sopro.

Mais tarde, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy doaram dinheiro ao ministério, aprovando o pedido do casal que Hermione Granger seja enterrada como um Malfoy, junto de Draco Malfoy.

No Salão Nobre, pode se ver no chão, onde Hermione e Draco perderam as suas vidas, uma mancha branca deixada depois de se limpar o sangue todo. Para muitos, aquilo é apenas mármore estragado. Para todos aqueles que presenciaram a morte dos dois, aquela mancha representa que o amor verdadeiro não é um mito, pode acontecer e ser uma sensação inesquecível.

**Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem comentários.**


End file.
